Me and the Devil
by Drawkab
Summary: Sasuke is torn between his relationship with Naruto and his relationship with his family and church. He can't have one without hurting the other, so ultimately he must choose. But sinning has never felt so good. {NaruSasu, AU, angst}


**Me and the Devil**

Rain falls over the dark city. Lights are scattered throughout the cityscape, indicating the few people who are awake. Sasuke is one of them. He's waiting for someone. His body tingles with many emotions—excitement, embarrassment, fear…He will be performing a ritual tonight. A ritual has been practiced for many weeks now, always the same day, same time, and same place.

He knows that this ritual is wrong, _so wrong_ , but he craves the feelings it gives him with a burning intensity. It gives him release from his stonewall life. _He_ gives Sasuke release.

The rituals, as they had taken to calling their weekly encounters, began a month and a half ago. They had been at a party; a celebration for their company doing well the year before. He had come up to Sasuke, drinks in hand. Sasuke graciously accepts, as he wasn't particularly enjoying the party, or its guests. He had only been there an hour or so, and he was bored to tears.

"Boring party, no?"

"Excruciatingly so," Sasuke responded, glancing over at his friend. A strange feeling had engulfed him. He didn't understand what it was, but now he can only describe it as repressed lust.

"How about we go somewhere a little more exciting?"

And so they had left. Sasuke didn't even think twice about leaving the party. He was led to a rather loud bar. The music rang loudly in his ears as he looked over the bar inhabitants. They were all young, showing more skin than clothing, and lustfully grinding on other people. Sasuke's tingling sensation grew as he watched them. He felt tugging on his arm, "Follow me."

He was taken to the bar, "Two shots of tequila!"

Sasuke was weak against tequila. It only took a few shots to get him drunk, but he wasn't going to argue. A salt shaker and a lime were placed in front of him, "If you're gonna do it, you have to do it right. Salt, shoot, lime!"

"I know how to shoot tequila, idiot," Sasuke retorted as he poured salt onto his left thumb. He licked the line fast, and poured the bitter liquid down his throat. The lime gave no solace to how bad the tequila had tasted, but he had enjoyed the burn. He looked over to his friend who was signaling for two more. Sasuke was half-tempted to stop him, not wanting to get too drunk that night, but something in the back of his head told him to let whatever happened, happen.

The two men had sat at the bar for about thirty minutes, and had taken three shots of tequila. Sasuke had thought about how dangerous it was to race through shots like that, but the thought had been quick, as he was tugged out onto the dance floor. The alcohol had made him looser and he let the music flow through him. His friend had put hungry hands on Sasuke's waist, and Sasuke felt the tingling again, and he had given in to the feeling and began to grind on his friend.

Some bar-goers were giving the two men weird looks, as they were both dressed completely opposite of the atmosphere. They were wearing suits and ties, though they were a bit askew from dancing. Sasuke was aware of how over-dressed he was, but he didn't care. All he cared about was tequila, the hungry hands moving with his waist, and whatever song was playing.

As the two men swayed to the music, Sasuke had thrown his head back, "Les' get anuther shhot."

He was only partly aware that his words were heavily slurred, but he and his male counterpart stumbled drunkenly over to the bar. Once they had arrived, Sasuke turned to his friend and smirked. The alcohol was making him feel loose, "I wanna lick the salt off yer neck and take the lime outta yer mouth."

Tan hands grabbed Sasuke's tie and pulled him close to where warm lips were almost on his ear, "Onnly if I get to do it to you, too."

"You gotta deal. 'Tender, two shots uh tequila!"

Sasuke had poured a line of salt on his friend's tan neck and placed the lime between white teeth. This was the most daring thing that he had done, and he had felt nervous. But he looked into his friend's eyes and pushed down the feelings of doubt as he sensually licked the salt off of already salty skin. He had quickly taken the shot of tequila when a hand pulled his lips closer to the lime. Sasuke's dark eyes were met with intense, bright blue ones as he pulled the lime out of his friend's mouth.

"Yer turn, 'ssuke."

Sasuke pulled his collar down to expose fair skin and he shivered as he felt a hungry tongue wet a line for the salt, "You taste good…"

Shivers ran through his body and the tingling intensified; he wasn't sure how much more he could take. A lime was pushed between his own teeth, and in a matter of seconds he felt the tongue return to his neck and then the lime had disappeared. Sasuke looked up and the tingling sensation took over him as he replaced his lime-less mouth with his friend's. There was no stopping the kiss from either party, and their tongues danced with each other as hands pulled at clothing.

His friend pulled away and looked at him with such intensity that Sasuke remembers clearly, "Hey 'ssuke, les' go to yer place. Yuh live close, yeah?"

"Mmhm," Sasuke slurred as he leaned closer to Him. The most recent shot of tequila made him feel warmer-or was it _Him_? His eyes fluttered shut, and when they opened, he was laying on his back in his bed. Lustful lips engulfed his own as he fumbled with unbuttoning his white dress shirt. He wanted terribly to be rid of all clothing, and he flailed his arms to try and get out of the shirt while still keeping his lips locked with His.

Normally, Sasuke would protest about physical contact like this, but not that night. Not when it was with Him. Their lips broke only for a moment, but it was long enough for Sasuke to speak, " _Naruto, more_."

"Whatever you say, 'ssuke," and the Ritual had begun.

/

A beep sounds from his phone and Sasuke's heartbeat accelerates; _he's here_. Sasuke stands from his position on the couch and walks silently over to the door. He turns the deadbolt to the left and waits for the familiar two knocks that he hears every Saturday night at 3am.

They used to drink beforehand. Naruto would come into the dimly lit apartment a little tipsy and Sasuke would be slightly closer to drunk. They never knew why they would intoxicate themselves. Maybe it had been easier to justify their actions. After all, they were 24 year-old men with established jobs in a well-off company. They shouldn't need to fool around with sex, let alone with another man. They should both have girlfriends and be thinking about the future. But that wasn't the case with them. They craved each other's bodies as if they were some kind of drug. At least, that's how Sasuke thinks about it.

The drinking stopped two weeks before, when Sasuke had mentioned to Naruto that he wanted to feel more than just sex. Naruto didn't question it, which surprised Sasuke, as Naruto had been known as a sex fiend around the office. The next week, they performed the Ritual sober and silently agreed to keep it that way.

 _ **Knock, knock**_

Like clockwork, Sasuke opens the door to greet the familiar sultry blue eyes, "Hey."

Naruto moves past Sasuke, pulling the door shut as he does. He takes a moment to look Sasuke over, memorizing every feature that the shorter man has to offer. His hair is slightly damp and clings softly to his face. Naruto loves Sasuke's face. It's almost too perfect, with the way that his porcelain skin glimmers ever-so-slightly in the dim light. Sasuke is wearing loose clothes tonight, and Naruto smirks. Sasuke looks small when he wears baggier clothing, making Naruto feel all the more dominate. As he continues to look his lover over, Naruto feels heat pulling into his abdomen. Sasuke has a way of doing this to him, and he savors the warmth.

"You look nice," Sasuke whispers as his hands begin to explore Naruto's body. The larger of the two men was wearing dark blue jeans with a faded wash and a red plaid shirt opened up to reveal a navy undershirt. He wants to tear the clothing off and explore the skin underneath, but Naruto has other plans.

He grabs Sasuke's hands and gently pushes him back to the couch, "Sit. I just want to kiss you for a bit."

Sasuke obeys and soon, rough hands hold his face and chapped lips take his own. He's missed this feeling. Naruto makes him feel things that Sasuke would never have imagined feeling. He feels safe with Naruto, like nothing in the world can touch them.

Naruto grunts a bit and begins to move a bit more rushed. He pulls Sasuke closer and nibbles on his neck. Sasuke moans and Naruto feels blood rush south. To speed up the process, Naruto moves his hands to Sasuke's waist and pushes the baggy grey shirt up and over his head, exposing the toned muscle and pale skin underneath. He attacks it almost like an animal; rough at first, but then gentle to savor the flesh.

Sasuke gasps in pleasure; Naruto's tongue moves around his torso in a snakelike fashion, paying extra attention to all of the spots that drive him mad. He leans back onto the couch and Naruto's body is quickly over him, "Naruto, please. I need you."

A hand runs up his legs and hits his-

"Ughnn," Sasuke moans, " _Please_."

"Not yet, 'Suke," Naruto whispers seductively, "I want to make you wait for it this time."

The hand stays where it had stop, much to Sasuke's displeasure, and it starts to move tantalizingly so, up and down, _up and down_. Naruto's mouth regains its position on Sasuke's neck, nibbling and sucking against veins. Sasuke decides to make use of his own hands, and moves them under Naruto's shirt. He digs his fingernails into Naruto's skin and drags them down; he knows that there will be marks later. An audible hiss escapes Naruto's lips, but he doesn't let up from the nibbles. God, how Sasuke wishes that he would; he's getting anxious and impatient.

"Let's move somewhere more comfortable," Naruto whispers into his ear.

Naruto pulls his lover up and gently leads him down the hall to where Sasuke's bedroom is. The blonde has been in this apartment on many occasions than to have sex. The two would come back to this place after work to hang out and drink a bit, or to sometimes work on projects for their company. He's memorized the color, the smell, everything about this place. It was a secret Heaven for Naruto, as he had everything that he needed in this two bedroom, one bath apartment on the fifth floor of an upper-middle class building.

Upon reaching the door, Naruto turns to look at his lover. His face has a small tint of pink, from the arousal Naruto notes, but it suits the shorter man. He pulls Sasuke close to him, "Are you ready?"

Sasuke looks up at him with an assuring look, "With you, _always._ "

/

Harsh tones awake the two men. Naruto groans and untangles himself from his lover, who was gently stirring against his chest. It's like this every Sunday; the alarm goes off at eight and Sasuke gets ready to go to church. Naruto isn't a religious man, but Sasuke, however, attends church with his family every Sunday. He's catholic, Naruto thinks, but he's never actually asked Sasuke his denomination.

Naruto watches from the bed as Sasuke picks out the suit that he would wear for the day. He's moving slow and strained, most likely due to the early morning activities, "Do you need help with anything?"

Sasuke turns and looks at him, "No, I think I've got everything. Thanks, though."

Naruto notes the difference in Sasuke last night to Sasuke today; he's more stoic and reserved. He does this though, when he knows that he's going to be seeing his family. He pushes the more vulnerable Sasuke deep down, as to not give his family any idea of the things that he does with Naruto. If they found out, Sasuke doesn't know what they would do to him. He's only talked about his family once to Naruto, and from what he gathered, they were nice people, but very conservative. They expect Sasuke to be married and have children, but from what Naruto has heard, Sasuke doesn't want to do any of that.

"So, just lock the door on your way out, okay? I'll see you at the office tomorrow," Sasuke says as he walks out of the bedroom. Naruto waits for the front door to shut before he gets up and begins to get dressed. He always waits an hour before leaving so none of Sasuke's neighbors get suspicious of them. Once, an elderly woman who lives down the hall had asked Sasuke who the blonde that came out of his apartment was. A quick lie was formulated, and Sasuke told her that Naruto had been drunk the night before and needed a place to crash. Luckily, she had believed him.

Naruto walks into the bathroom that is directly across the hallway from Sasuke's room and prepares a shower. Once the water is warm enough, he steps in to wash away last night's sins. He hangs his head, letting the water flow through his hair. He wishes that he and Sasuke could pursue a more public relationship, but Sasuke had told him that they couldn't. Naruto understands, he really does, but it's tough sometimes. He wants to show Sasuke off to the world, showering him with public affection. He had talked to Sasuke about it once, but it hadn't been a long conversation as Sasuke cut him off almost immediately; Sasuke wanted that as well, but his parents would disown him and the church would banish him. Naruto didn't like that answer, saying that a church should be an accepting place. They don't talk about religion anymore.

Naruto quickly washes his hair and body, not wanting to take up any more time in the apartment. He steps out of the shower, steam heavy in the air and sighs. Maybe one day he and Sasuke could share this place, attempt a normal relationship behind closed doors. They could tell everyone that they were roommates, maybe. Naruto tells himself to ask Sasuke about it later.

In a cathedral across the city, Sasuke sits next to his mother and listens intently to the service, "Therefore God gave them over in the lusts of their hearts to impurity, so that their bodies would be dishonored among them. For they exchanged the truth of God for a lie, and worshiped and served the creature rather than the Creator, who is blessed forever. Amen. For this reason God gave them over to degrading passions; for their women exchanged the natural function for that which is unnatural, and in the same way also the men abandoned the natural function of the woman and burned in their desire toward one another, men with men committing indecent acts and receiving in their own persons the due penalty of their error. And just as they did not see fit to acknowledge God any longer, God gave them over to a depraved mind, to do those things which are not proper."

Sasuke's skin begins to crawl. Of all of the sermons that could have been taught today, one on homosexuality had to be it. He looks down at his hands; they're already sweaty and he's finding it a little bit harder to breathe. His mother glances over at her son, and he can feel her gaze of worry. He feels sick and he wants to run to the bathroom, but there are too many people in the small catherdral to get through.

"Sasuke, are you alright? You look ill," his mother whispered to him. He looks at her and nods, trying to reassure her that he is okay. She gives him a small smile and looks back to the front and continues to listen. He slowly looks forward and reluctantly lets the words of his sins fill his ears.

After the service, he and his family went to a restaurant nearby to eat lunch. It's a tradition that they have been doing since he was little, and despite how sick he is feeling, Sasuke goes with them. The restaurant is a quaint, family owned restaurant that serves traditional American food. They take their seats and order. While they wait for the food, there isn't much chatter.

"Sasuke, what did you think of the service?"

He turns to look at his father, "It was alright. No better or worse than the other services."

"Agreed. I'm personally glad that your mother and I didn't have to worry about that with you."

Sasuke feels his skin flush. He doesn't want to be talking about this right now with his family. He wants to run back to his apartment and be with Naruto, "Yeah. Speaking of, did I tell you that I have a date with a girl from the office this weekend?"

His mother squeals, "No! Who is she?"

The small family continues to gush about Sasuke's non-existent date with a non-existent girl until their food arrives. They say Grace as a family and eat silently, although Sasuke's mind is screaming at him.

/

Well, I hope that you guys like this. Please let me know if you want me to continue, give pointers to make it better, or whatever you want to tell me. I love reviews, so please leave one. Also, I plan to someday write a lemon in here, but I'm bad at writing sex scenes, so any pointers on that would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
